Hidden Agendas
by ThomE.Gemcity-06
Summary: Sasuke takes a girl back to his apt., Sakura&Naruto&Kakashi try to stop it for their own personal reasons, drama insues as love is discovered and feelings assaulted. Drama including the whole team!Includes: Sasuke/Starling(MOC)[graphic] & Sasuke/Naruto[non-graphic]. ORIGANALLY written in 2007!


**a/n: I don't own NARUTO nor its characters, but I do own Starling (MOC) and this story. Includes: (graphic) Sasuke/Starling & (none-to-graphic) Sasuke/Naruto.**

**So, I was going through some old binders, and I found this story. I wrote it in, like, 2007, so it's pretty old, and one of my firsts. So I thought it'd be cool if I typed it up and posted it, hoping it'll get read, and seeing what you think.**

**HIDDEN AGENDAS**

In the Leaf village hidden in the Mist. In the deep, deep forest, stand a three man team; Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, and their instructor Kakashi-sensei. And in the deep, deep forest lie's a challenge. In other words; a training exercise.

"In this forest there is as a treasure; and all you have to do is find it and claim it. There are going to obstacles and triggers that will activate. When you find it, you must defend it from any outside threat. Bring it back to me, undamaged and you can have whatever is inside." Kakashi-sensei told his students, his face stuck in his little pervy book. Before any of the three pre-teens could ask any questions Kakashi continued, "Ready, set and go."

Sakura was the first to move; up in the tree's she went. Sasuke ran beside the river. And Naruto was the last to be off; through the middle of the forest, stumbling over tree root's as he gained speed. Sakura was ahead of everyone, second was Sasuke, than lastly was Naruto.

Sasuke was just behind Sakura, and just when he was about to join her in the tree's he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He, un-Sasuke-like, crashed into a said tree. He lay on the ground, his eye's squeezed shut as he rubbed the sore spot on his forehead. Opening his eyes, he could see a whole bunch of Sakuras. When he rubbed his eyes and looked again, they morphed back into a single Sakura. By the time Sasuke got up, Naruto passed them.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Sakura questioned in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sasuke replied, he turned and pointed towards the object that had distracted him so. "What's that over there?" he asked Sakura.

"What?" Sakura asked in confusion.

"That," Sasuke said as he walked down the small slope towards the river.

It was a girl, she looked Sasuke's age, hair the color of ash just like Kakashi's, slim body and long limbs. She was covered in scratches with her face in the mud, she groaned and turned onto her back as Sasuke and Sakura went closer, kneeling on their knee's.

Sasuke looked closely at the girls face and his eyes widened in shocked recognition, "Starling?" he questioned in startled confusion; not sure if he was seeing things after that hit to the head or not.

"What?" Sakura questioned, stupid as ever.

Starling cracked open her dark eyes at all the commotion.

"Oh my God, it is you!" Sasuke practically yelled when he saw those eyes.

Just then Naruto jogged by, holding the treasure and laughing his head off in victory. So much so that he tripped, he expected to here a "Ha, what a loser." from Sasuke. But neither boy or girl even looked at Naruto; their eyes still trained on the girl in the mud.

"Wha?" Starling said in a cracked, dry voice as Sasuke gently shook her.

Sasuke stepped into the river and carried her out, Starling looked into his eyes, a spark there that wasn't there before. "Sasuke," she said in such a soft loving voice that was only for Sasuke to hear.

Sasuke smiled gently at her and just as soft and full of love he whispered back, "Starling," he looked up at Sakura, his eyes hard. "Go Sakura." he told her.

"What?" Sakura questioned in confusion, "Why?"

"Sakura," Sasuke glared daggers at her, "Go, NOW!"

"FINE!" She grumbled out, turning on her heals she stocked away, Naruto in tow.

When Sasuke couldn't see the two any longer, he gently held up Starling. Cradling Starling against his chest, Sasuke took off towards his apartment; making sure to steer clear of Kakashi, Sakura and Naruto.

**[ "*" ]**

On the edge of the forest stand Kakashi, Sakura, and Naruto.

"Well Naruto, you got to the treasure first, so you beat Sasuke and Sakura." Kakashi said to the smiling blond. "Where is Sasuke, by the way?" Kakashi questioned his two remaining students.

"He's in the forest," Sakura grumbled out angry and jealous, "With some girl named Starling something or other." she kicked a stone hard, causing it to shoot across the ground. "I don't know, she was in the river injured. He yelled at me to leave, so I did."

"Well, let's go see what's going on." he told them in his usual calm tone, though on the inside his heart was beating erratically. "Sakura, where was it?"

"Okay, I'll show you, Kaskashi-sensei." Sakura agreed reluctantly.

So off they went to the spot Sasuke was last seen.

"He's not here," Sakura said in confusion, "He was here. Where did he go? What did he do with her?" she babbled to herself.

"He probably took her to the hospital or something." Naruto told them, still not really knowing what was going on.

**[ "*" ]**

Sasuke, still holding Starling, leaped through the trees. He was asking Starling questions like: "What happened to you? What are you doing here? I've really missed you." Sasuke whispered though his voice got carried away in the wind, "You promised you wouldn't, but that doesn't matter; your here and I'm going to fix you up."

Starling was a girl of fourteen, with short ashen hair and onyx black eyes. She was as tall as Sasuke and wore the same clothes as Sasuke did, though hers hugged her figure closely and instead of navy blue, they were forest green. She and Sasuke have a complicated relationship since they were little. Starling is actually from the Uchiha Clan just like Sasuke. She even has the Sharingan just like Sasuke, but hers is special though. It is really rare to find a girl that has it.

**[ "*" ]**

"Starling. Where have I heard that name before?" Kakashi thought, scratching his head, his gut twisting. "Oh my God!" ripped from his throat without permission; it couldn't be true. "Starling; the only girl from the Uchiha Clan that has the Sharingan." Kakashi said, talking to himself, "But I thought she was . . . dead." He said quickly, a little to quickly. He looked hard at his two pupils, "We have to find them, NOW."

"What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned his earlier ramblings.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed.

"We have to find Sasuke." Kakashi said, "Go find Sasuke. That's your new mission." was all he said in return.

**[ "*" ]**

"What happened to you, Starling?" Sasuke questioned as he stopped and set her down carefully on a big branch in the tree he stopped in, before he sat across from her.

Starling sat up properly so that she was more comfortable even if she struggled to do so. She looked to the ground below, clearing her throat, she looked Sasuke in the eyes and said: "I'm not sure, really. I was making a delivery, following the river. The box I was carrying covered my face, so I couldn't really see where I was stepping. Two rogue men came and attacked me; the box fell from my hands and I fell into the river. I must have hit my head because the next thing I knew, your handsome little face was right there. Did you see a crate anywhere?" She asked.

Sasuke shook his head in a negative.

**[ "*" ]**

"We have to split them up." Kakashi instructed, "Naruto, Sakura, if you find him call me and tell me where. And don't even think about doing anything stupid."

"But Why?" they both demanded of their sensei.

"Because, I told you to." Kakashi replied harshly.

"Fine," they grumble out before taking off into the trees.

**[ "*" ]**

"I better get you cleaned up and you can use some clean clothes." Sasuke suggested.

Starling nodded, "I guess so," she replied, "Could you help me down?"

"Sure," Sasuke said, "But why can't I just carry you?" he asked as he helped her down from the tree.

"Thanks, Sasuke. But that wouldn't be fair to you, having to carry me when I could just as easily walk." she told him.

"I know, it's just that your hurt and I wanted to help you." Sasuke said, his tone somewhat sad as he stared at the ground.

"Okay," Starling gave in, "I guess you can carry me, Sasuke. If you really want to, I'll let you." she walked over to him, slight limp in her stride.

As Sasuke picked her up, he said: "Thanks," he said and somewhat shyly kissing her on the forehead.

"No," Starling said with humor, "Thank YOU."

**[ "*" ]**

"Hey, Naruto!" Sakura yelled to Naruto in the village square, "Have you found Sasuke yet?"

"What? Oh, Sakura. No, not yet. Maybe he left or something?" Naruto yelled back.

"He did not, Naruto." Sakura gritted through her teeth, whacking him on the head, hard.

**[ "*" ]**

When they got to Sasuke's house, he had trouble opening the door with Starling in his arms, so she did the honours. She had just enough reach that she could push the door open a crack so that the door didn't click shut again. Sasuke kicked the door open the rest of the way, as he walked in he set her on his bed; it didn't matter to him that she was covered in mud.

After he gently laid her on the bed, he slipped of his muddy shoes and went over to the shelf and grabbed a bowl and cloth, before filling it with hot, soapy water. He set it on the table beside his bed, before going to the dresser.

He pulled the drawer open and looked inside. "We're still the same basic size, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Starling said from the bed, sitting up.

"Okay," Sasuke said , pulling out some clothes, "I just wanted to make sure, since we haven't seen each other in a long time." from the drawer he took: one of his shirts, a pair of shorts, socks and his extra pair of shoes.

He carried them over and set them on the floor by the bed, he kneeled in front of Starling and pulled the cloth from the bowl. He turned back to Starling and stared her in the eyes, bringing his hand up and gently cupped her face, washing the mud from her skin. Hers was slightly darker than Sasuke's. He rinsed the cloth before bring it back up to her now clean face, paying great attention to the cut above her brow.

"You're gonna have to take your shirt off." Sasuke told her, putting the cloth back in the bowl, a slight blush creeping onto his face.

"That's okay." she told him, a slight curve to her lips. "Though I might need help with it."

"Okay," Sasuke nodded, getting up from his knees. "Lift your arms up," he instructed her.

Starling did as she was told, though she made a little face at the slight pain it caused. Sasuke reached forward and gripped the bottom of the sodden shirt, it was a little harder to get than he had thought; but he did it as gently as he could. When the shirt was finally off, Starling put her arms back down and the slight pinched expression was erased from he pretty face. Sasuke looked in her dark eyes for a second before he leaned forward and caught her lips in a sloppy kiss full of passion.

It only lasted a few seconds, but it was enough for them to come back heated. Sasuke reached for the cloth from the bowl and rang it out before he started to wash Starling's hands, arms, shoulders and then her back. What Sasuke saw made him pause and then wince before he continued more carefully. On Starling's back was a cut, it wasn't to deep or anything to be fatal, it had a dark bruise circled around it.

"Does your back hurt?" Sasuke questioned her, continuing his ministrations.

"Not really, why?" she asked trying to glance over her shoulder.

"No reason." Sasuke said; there was no reason to have her worry. "You know I really missed you, Starling."

"I missed you too, Sasuke." She replied back.

Sasuke rinsed the cloth again before he did her chest and stomach. His cool fingers gliding over the sensitive flesh of her breast's, causing her flesh to ripple with goose bumps, and her nipples to harden. She could feel his hot breath ghost across and couldn't help the small moan that escaped her lips.

She looked down at him, just as he looked up; their lips connected franticly. Sasuke tugged his shirt over head and threw it away before he pushed Starling back on the bed and climbing on top of her. He kissed her heatedly, the pecks traveling along her jaw and neck, before he suckled her hardened nipples, tugging them lightly with his teeth. Starling groaned in pleasure, her hand running through Sasuke's dark locks as she arched into him.

**[ "*" ]**

"Maybe we should check his house." Sakura suggested to Naruto; they had already checked everywhere else.

"Yeah," Naruto agreed, "They've probably been there the whole time." Naruto concluded before the two chuunin started towards that direction.

**[ "*" ]**

Starling's back hurt a little where it rubbed against the sheets, but it was hard to feel the discomfort as Sasuke kissed his way between her small breasts and down her stomach. But he stopped at her bellybutton. She leaned up on her elbows and looked at him in confusion. He smiled at her, his fingers silently questioning as they fluttered over the band of her shorts. She nodded, and he started to pull them from her hips. He tossed them to the floor.

"Now you," she said, helping him out of his own.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her.

She nodded. "We were meant to." She climbed onto her knees and wrapped her arms around him, and he laid his head against her chest. They stayed that way for a long moment.

"I'm ready," he told her, pushing her down unto the bed, their underwear-clad, naked bodies pressed together as he kissed her.

**[ "*" ]**

"Finally, we're here!" Sakura said to Naruto.

"Yeah, who knew he lived so far." Naruto agreed.

"Yeah, I know. Well, let's look through the window first and see if he's there, and what he'd doing with that _girl._" She angry.

They both crept to the window, and looked inside. They could only see half the room, and were barely able to make out the two bodies on Sasuke's bed. They writhed nakedly against each other, not quiet there yet, but closing in as Starling rolled so she was on top…in a position Sakura had always dreamed of for herself.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?! What the hell does she think she's doing to _my_ Sasuke?!" Sakura shrieked at Naruto next to here, but Naruto wasn't even paying attention to her; he was to enthralled by the nakedness of Sasuke and Starling. Sakura glanced at him to find him wide eyed and drooling. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Naruto?" She yelled in his face in disgust.

"What? I'm just doing what you're doing, Sakura!" He protested.

"Fine! Let's just find Kakashi-sensei and tell him what we found." She growled, and stomped away, but not before punching Naruto in the head.

"OW!" He grumped, pulling himself off the ground and following after her.

**[ "*" ]**

Not noticing the disruption from the peepers, both kids continued to kiss and feel each other. They just had one more obstacle go through before they set through with this errand, and then it would be over. Their underwear. They slowly pulled away from each other, panting with heat and for breath. They climbed from the bed and stood across from each other, their heated gazes skewering across each others aroused bodies. They were young, but they were beautiful. And maybe in a different time, this wasn't to be, but in this time, it was.

"On three?" Starling murmured.

"Three." Sasuke agreed.

And they began to count it off. "One," they stepped up to each other. "Two," they grasped material. "Three!" They discarded each others underwear, and now were at their most vulnerable with each other. They only had a brief chance to view each other before the fell back to the bed, entangled in each others' limbs.

Starling was on top of him and she could feel him poking her, it was uncomfortable at first, but when he pulled the blanket over them, his fingertips tracing her delicately, she didn't start to mind so much.

**[ "*" ]**

"Kakashi-sensei! They're in Sasuke's room. Their about to have sex, we need to do something!" Sakura whined, finally having found their mentor.

"That's not good," Kakashi murmured, already on the move; Sakura and Naruto quickly following.

When they arrived at the apartment, it was to find a lump under the covers, moving frantically. They quickly conversed on a plan to get Starling away from Sasuke (something all three agreed whole-heartedly, but Naruto had mixed feelings).

**[ "*" ]**

As they were doing that, the covers on the bed were thrown back, and the two sweat-covered, ecstasy'd kids pulled away from each other. They kissed one last time before, re-clothing.

They sat on the edge of the bed holding each other's hands, awkwardly. Not sure what to say to one another now that they were finished. Sasuke took a breath and opened his mouth, Starling waited expectantly... but before he could say anything, there was a _bang!_ and the room filled with smoke.

Before Sasuke could understand what was happening, Starling made a surprised noise and her hand was pulled from his. He jumped to his feet, calling from her as he waved his arms around, trying to clear away the smoke. His feet caught in Starling discarded clothes, and he fell to the floor, hitting his head.

Kakashi was the one who had grabbed Starling, while Naruto and Sakura were supposed to hold Sasuke back, so that he could get her outside. She trilled to yell, but he held a hand over her mouth, though she had some training, she was no match for the trained sensei.

But Naruto and Sakura got turned around in the smoke in the unfamiliar room, and had a little troubling finding their team-mate. As the room cleared a little more, they found him face down on the floor.

"Look what we did, Naruto. We killed Sasuke!" Sakura started to sob, kneeing down next to him, burying her face in his back. Her tears soaked into his shirt as she released his shoulders were moving with heavy breath. "Naruto, we didn't kill him! Naruto, he's still alive!" she exclaimed.

Naruto helped her turn him over, and the boy groaned. Sasuke had just been unconscious but otherwise okay; the only reason he didn't suffocate was because it was a rising smoke. His eyes blinked open and he found Sakura and Naruto peering down at him. He was about to ask what happened, when it came back to him. He bolted upright.

"What did you do with her!" He yelled, shoving them aside as he jumped to his feet and ran for the door.

"Sasuke, hold on!"

Naruto and Sakura ran after him.

Sakura reached him first and stopped him from leaving. Naruto watched with a sad expression.

He spun around to her, glaring daggers. "I know you like me, Sakura. But I didn't think you were crazing or pathetic enough to try a stunt like this; smoke-bombing us and kidnapping her? You're pitiful," he sneered.

She was in shock. "Wait, Sasuke... I ... I didn't mean... that's not what this is... I'm sorry, Sasuke... I'm sorry!" She stuttered. He just brushed her aside in disgust and left in search of Starling.

**[ "*" ]**

Starling squirmed harder in his grasp outside the apartment, and he finally released his hold on the girl. She spun and glared at the grey, spiky-haired man. She started when she realized who it was. "What are you...!" she didn't get to finish.

"Starling!" Sasuke called to her, running to them. He grabbed her away from Kakashi-sensei. "What the hell do you think you're doing, Kekashi-sensei?!"

Naruto and Sakura watched from the sidelines, to scared to jump in the middle and try and quell things.

Kakashi looked offended at his tone and how he was acting towards Starling. "I can't just stand by watch you have sex with my daughter!"

The three team-mates looked shocked at this revelation, but Stariling just tensed.

"What do you mean, your daughter?" Sasuke stammered.

"Yeah," Sakura and Naruto agreed in unison, still shocked. They were ignored.

"Starling?" Sasuke looked at Starling, who avoided his gaze.

"I'm so sorry, Sasuke." Starling reluctantly let go of Sasuke's hand and walked over to her father, standing next to the man. Now that the team knew what they did, they could see the obvious resemblance between the two. Kakashi put an arm protectively over his only heir's shoulders. "My father had a scandalous affair with an important woman from the Uchiha Clan, and when I was born, I was sent away. But that was the only thing that I lied about. I'm still the same girl from when we were kids!" She protested.

"You told me that Itachi killed your parents," his dark eyes brimmed with anger. "You've lied to me about everything!"

"That's not true!" Starling pleaded, "When the Hokage paired us together as the only two viable options for continuing the Uchiha Legacy, that was how we met, not what it was about. I love you, Sasuke, I love you!" she cried, stepping towards him, but he backed away from her.

"Stay away from me!" He screamed at her, turning and running into the woods by his apartment.

"Sasuke!" She started after him, but her father held her back.

"I never want to see you again!" His voice reached their ears.

Starling turned to Kakashi and he wrapped his arm around her as she cried into his chest. "I'm sure he'll be alright," he tried to sooth.

"I've never seen him so angry!" Sakura gasped. She wanted to run after him, comfort him, but she knew he hated her just as much, she was to dumbfounded to move anyways.

"What happened?" Naruto asked in confusion. "Why's everyone screaming? Why did Sasuke run off?"

"You're such and IDIOT, Naruto!" Sakura told him.

"Shut up, Sakura!"

But it wasn't Naruto who shouted, Sasuke had come back, and he stalked towards the pair.

"Sasuke?" Naruto was confused, just as everyone else when Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand, and started to drag him back the way he had come. "What are you doing, Sasuke?"

"We should go after them." Sakura said.

"No." Kakashi-sensei shook his head. "They'll come back when they're ready." Sakura just looked at him in confusion, but Starling sobbed in his chest a little harder. "You knew to expect this," he murmured to her.

**[ "*" ]**

Naruto let himself be dragged along until Sasuke finally stopped and turned to him, still holding the other boy's hand.

"I need to tell you something, okay?" Sasuke told him.

"Sure," Naruto nodded in confusion. "But... why'd you yell at Sakura and Kakashi-sensei, and why are you so anger with that girl?"

"I don't want to talk about that!" Sasuke snapped.

Naruto just shrugged his shoulders. "What did you want to tell me?"

"Naruto..." Sasuke started, "Ever since we accidentally kissed in the classroom a while ago," Naruto listened with a open mouth, "I've been in love with you."

"What?"

"I love you. The only reason I call you a loser and stuff is because I didn't want people to know that I have gay love for you." Sasuke explained. "But after I had sex with Starling, I knew that I couldn't stop lying about it. Say something," he pleaded.

Naruto closed his mouth, his blue eyes shocked and surprised. "I-I like you to. I like Sakura, too, but I love you more, Sasuke!"

Sasuke smiled at him. "Forget about Sakura, she was never good enough for you anyway."

Naruto nodded. "I always did like you better,"

Sasuke stepped closer to the other boy, and kissed him deep.

**[ "*" ]**

Starling had finally stopped crying as she came to terms with what happened.

"They've been gone awful long," Sakura said in worry.

Kakashi rolled his uncovered eye at the pink-haired girl. "Would you shut up?" he told her bluntly and she looked at him in shock. "You could be so stupid and annoying sometimes. Haven't you figured it out yet? Sasuke will never like you. He likes Naruto!"

"What are you talking about?" she looked at him disquietly; she wasn't sure that senseis where aloud to talk to students this way.

"Ugh!" He groaned at her. "Sasuke's GAY, Sakura! He likes boys!"

"I don't believe you!" She protested instantly, stomping her foot. She loved Sasuke with all her heart, and her love would prevail over all!

"Fine. If you don't believe my word, then you'll have to believe your own eyes." Kekashi told her. He gently took Starling's hand in his and walked towards the woods, Sakura wasn't budging so he grabbed the back of her neck and dragged her along.

"Kakshi-sensei!" She protested, trying to struggled from his grasp but he held firm. And eventually she gave up fighting, but her belief was firm!

Kakashi found the boys fairly easily, it had nothing to do with his Ninja skills, and everything to do with their moaning and gasping. The trio hid behind some trees as the watched Sasuke and Naruto kiss, yanking their shirts off their backs before rubbing up against each other.

Sakura couldn't hold back any longer in her shock and hurt when Sasuke stuck his hand down Naruto's pants. "Sasuke, HOW COULD YOU?!" she screamed, jumping out from behind the tree.

Sasuke quickly pulled his hand from Naruto's pants, but he looked at her defiantly. "This has nothing to do with you. I've never liked you, Sakura. I've never had the slightest interest in you. When are you going to get that through you idiot brain?"

Sakura's chin trembled as tears welled in her eyes. "I HATE YOU, Sasuke!" she shrieked, and ran away, tears in her wake.

None of them even bothered to look after her. Kakashi and Starling stepped out from behind the tree.

"She'll be fine... eventually." Kakashi said. "So I see you're not angry anymore."

Sasuke glared at the pair as he and Naruto stood up, slipping their shirts back on. "I'm with Naruto now. I'll still have sex with you, Starling, until you get pregnant... to save the Clan. How ever many kids you want. But I'm in love with Naruto, and not you." He told her firmly, taking Naruto's hand.

Starling nodded her understanding, still wearing Sasuke's clothes. Her arms wrapped around herself, and Kekashi's wrapped around her. "Thank you, that's all I really wanted."

Sasuke just nodded, and he turned with Naruto and they walked away together.

Kakashi and Starling walked together the other way.

"Daddy?" Starling asked in a small voice. "Tell me it's going to be all right."

He held her closer. "It will be," he promised. "Don't worry, you'll always have me." And he kissed her on the forehead.

**[ "*" ]**

_f_

_Please review. Tell me what you think!_

_y_


End file.
